stantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Niamh Grey
"You need to show Lea she can trust you. You need to tell her how you feel." Detective Niamh Iliana Grey is a detective who works alongside Miles Stanton on the Enzo Baptiste and shooting case during Series 5. History Niamh Grey was born in Drogheda, Ireland, before moving to Dublin with her mother and brothers when she was 12, after her parents split. She left school at 18 and worked as an apprentice at a law firm when she was 18. She began a sexual relationship with her boss, Finley Scott, who was 31 and married. The relationship lasted just under two years, eventually ending due to their secret relationship getting out. She moved to London at 20 and joined Miles' workplace. The two have worked together ever since, however she has never made advances towards him as she has been with Patrick Ball since she was 21. Enzo Baptiste's Case In Series 5, Niamh is first shown to be working on a case, with Miles, about Enzo Baptiste, of whom she fancies. Lea Stanton, Miles' wife, has suspicions that Niamh and Miles are having an affair, as Miles has not been home for two nights in a row. Josephine proceeds to ask Miles as to whether or not he's hitting on his co-worker, Niamh. Miles says "no", but Lea is paranoid and so visits the Detective agency to find Miles. Miles is not there, so instead she speaks to Lea who says she's got a boyfriend called Patrick Ball. Unconvinced, Lea asks for a divorce, blaming Niamh for the breakdown of her relationship. Solving the Case Miles and Niamh decide that Enzo was in charge of the shooting and the suicide bomber, and that he himself is the next suicide bomber. Niamh visits a bar and finds Enzo there. Tipsy, however still aware of what she's doing, she seduces Enzo and the two have sex. Enzo, who believes Niamh is the barmaid Tia Lupton, says that they should meet the next night. Niamh agrees, however turns him into the police before they can meet again. This subsequently is the final trigger for Enzo's death. Lea’s Apology After being absent for all of Series 6, with not even a mention, Niamh Grey apparently has slipped off the radar. However, in 7.1, Lea meets Niamh in a cafe in Camden, London, to formally apologise for the accusations she threw at her. Niamh, the bigger person, accepts her apologies and says she’s moving back to Ireland. She wishes Lea and Miles all the best and is sorry for any slight inconvenience she offered. Relationships Miles Stanton Niamh is presumed by Lea to be having a romantic relationship with Miles Stanton, however she confirms herself that it is strictly professional, and that she's got a boyfriend whom she loves very much. Enzo Baptiste She has sex with Baptiste in 5.9 after confessing to Miles that she has an underlying crush on the master criminal. She tells Baptiste she's a barmaid called Tia Lupton and that they should meet every night in the same place.